


【光公】夜魔的馈赠

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是水晶公X2.0古·拉哈·提亚的水仙and2.0战士光+5.0DK光+水晶公+2.0古·拉哈·提亚的究极4P2. 虽然第一条很长但是一定要看！3. 没什么剧透，只有，黄，OOC，和黄





	【光公】夜魔的馈赠

一切的起因都来自菲奥送来的神秘礼物。  
只是瞥上一眼光就断定这绝对是瓶佳酿。酒水由善于享乐的仙子们所酿，隔着瓶体便能嗅到浓郁果香，酒气沿着倾斜的瓶口充盈着夜空，玉露琼浆在繁星映照下宛如银河注入酒杯。这瓶好酒由多名仙子护送而来，附带一封女王菲奥亲笔书写的便条：我的小树枝，多日征战你一定累坏了，这瓶酒会让你暂时忘却凡尘的艰辛进入忘忧乡，做个好梦吧。  
光轻缓摇晃手中酒杯，望着浅金色液体出神，单单香气就已经让思绪开始乱飘，如果喝下去怕不知道要出什么事。但正如菲奥所说，他实在累坏了，伤口尚未痊愈，浑身的肌肉都在酸疼，接受了过多真相让大脑也早已超过运转负荷，小酌两杯用微醺来解乏的确是个好主意。  
他将唇贴在杯沿边，小抿一口。酒没有想象中清冽，入口甘甜，回味略微酸涩，像极了未熟透的初夏莓果，光呷呷嘴，眯起眼细细品味。不愧是仙子们私藏的佳酿，与普及的劣质麦酒天差地别，每一口都是不同的味道，柑橘、薄荷、百里香、甚至奶油糕点的美妙香气。光一杯接一杯喝着，甜蜜的灵魂在此刻摆脱了肉体的重量悬浮在夜空下，不消多时，半瓶酒便下了肚。  
光本就不胜酒力，搁在平时几杯麦酒也就打住了，更别提这种莓果陈酿。过剩的甘美让他忘记了酒量极限，精神状况早已越过了微醺的程度。为了防止露宿野外，光恋恋不舍地放下酒杯，收起剩下半瓶美酒，打了个酒嗝，晃悠悠往住处方向走：“看、看来今晚，可以睡个好觉。”  
潺潺水声惊扰了睡梦中的光。眼睛费力地睁开一条缝，他借助周边朦胧的环境四处探寻，试图寻找水流的源头。双眸显然还未适应幽蓝的暗光，视野如同罩着迷雾，光努力了许久仍未找到噪音的出处，又被烦扰的睡不着，低声暗骂出两句脏话，挣扎着想从床上站起来。  
这次他没有费什么力气，不如说甚至没有使力。光本就是坐着的，背靠着墙，双腕用什么东西锁死别在腰后。腕骨冰凉的金属触感瞬间驱散开困意，光浑身警觉连汗毛都竖了起来。难道是喝醉时被什么人绑走了吗？他想，稍微转转手腕，用尽力气也挣脱不开。  
视力适应后光仔细查看，发现自己所处一间完全陌生的空间，四壁全是水晶切面，也就难怪光线会呈现出如此诡怪而魅人的幽蓝。黏润的水声仍在耳边回旋，其中还夹杂着腻人到头皮发麻的娇喘，光沿着声音轨迹张望，很快便发现他并非房间内唯一的客人。  
有两人正紧密相拥着在距离光不足一星米远的房间中心处拥吻，黏润水气正出自他们纠缠在一起的唇舌间。那两人全身赤裸，修长的四肢交叠在一起，就连股间私密处也紧贴在一起反复摩拭。香艳过头的场景刺激着光的神经，喉结上下浮动着。然而光也是个见过世面的人，什么场面他没见过，怎么会轻易乱了方寸。真正让光硬到发疼的原因不是别的，而是在不远处亲昵的两人的身份。  
那两人拥有相同的面貌，红发，身材小巧，极具猫魅族特色的耳朵竖在鬓发两侧。他们也并非完全相同，其中一人左臂膀是与墙面相似的水晶体，另一人则拥有青绿与艳红的异色双瞳。就算烧成灰、碎成屑，光也不会将两人看错，不对，理论上应该是一人。他们本是同一人，无论灵魂还是肉体，只是时间与命运的无常将一人生生分割出两种身份。  
其中一位是水晶公，第一世界的奉献者，水晶都的管理人。另一位名叫古·拉哈·提亚，初出茅庐的年轻贤人，诺亚调查团的总监督。  
光敢确信，这只是场过激的淫梦。先不讨论时间悖论等专业问题，这两人完全没有出现在同一场合的可能性，更别提还赤身裸体彼此交融。面容相同的两人仿佛未察觉光的存在，而是痴迷于啃咬彼此的嘴唇，用舌尖交换唾液与气息，轻薄干燥的下唇早已因接吻而湿润，染上动人的红。  
两人的亲密接触并不止步于接吻与拥抱，手也在股间的私密处探索。水晶公此刻彰显出年长者的余裕，他一手套弄着古·拉哈挺硬的性器，另一手揽住腰脊探到身后，在密穴的浅口处搅动。他当然知道如何让自己舒服，圈成环形的手稍微收紧力气就能逼出连连娇喘。如若再用拇指的软腹去按压茎头，便会有浑浊的润液从铃口中挤出来，沿着柱形器官滑落在耻毛与小腹上，湿哒哒全是爱欲的气味。  
古·拉哈明显拗不过年长者，爽得连耳朵都收进了发中，塌着腰，分开大腿，乖顺应和着水晶公的手淫，甚至主动扭着腰将性器往他手中送。从表情上看古·拉哈很享受水晶公的爱抚，只是他还年轻，性经验匮乏让他并不怎么会叫，只能压着嗓子小声抽气粗喘，声音发梗，更接近哭腔。  
分身与后穴的双重刺激让年轻人浑身战栗，很快便射了出来，一部分黏在了腹部，大半则留在了水晶公手心里。狂热的高潮让古·拉哈浑身脱力，汗湿的额头抵在水晶公肩膀处，胸肉随着呼吸的节奏微微发颤。水晶公舔掉指间腥咸的精液却并未停下动作，扔在扩张、逗弄那紧致的后穴，湿热的肠肉吸附着他的手指，干涩的男穴早已泥泞不堪。穴口已经足够柔软，他又向内塞进去了一根手指，持续刺激着内里的敏感处。  
媚肉遭受碾压让古·拉哈惊呼出声，气息早已紊乱，他无助地喘息着，涎水沿着唇角滑下：“等、让我休息下......”  
“这不是还很精神吗？”水晶公轻笑出声，指甲盖弹了下茎身，刚高潮过的器官已经重新挺立起来，表层阳筋也向外凸起着。深埋在后穴内的指节向外扩张，将外侧的褶皱撑开，露出密处贪婪的软肉。“你嘴上说想休息，这里可是在嚷嚷着想继续。”水晶公似乎很满意看到过去的自己被欺负、逗弄，不仅不停手，反而变本加厉地向深处的敏感点发起攻势。  
过量的快感让古·拉哈难以承受，他呜咽出声，又放低姿态求饶了几句，看对方仍没有罢手的打算竟燃起怒意。趁水晶公凑上来想舌吻的机会他张嘴露出两颗尖牙，狠咬住他的右肩膀，留下一圈渗血的坑印。水晶公嘶嘶吸气，条件性地躲避，埋在穴道中搅动的手指自然也一并抽了出来。  
只是眨眼的功夫，古·拉哈就扑上去压制住水晶公的双腕，玩味地俯瞰着年长者：“做坏心事可是要接受惩罚的哦。”  
水晶公对他的威胁嗤之以鼻，他轻哼一声，高傲地扬起下巴：“因为这点优势就以为自己占了上风，你还真是天真到惹人发笑啊。”  
年龄与气势上的压制让古·拉哈心里发虚，他撇嘴思考，遽然福至心灵地竖起耳朵，坏笑着松开双手的桎梏，膝盖跪在地面往后退了几星寸，低下身将水晶公勃发的性器整根含进了口中。猫魅族的舌苔附着细软倒刺，虽不会伤到人，剐蹭在性器表面的粘膜上还是会有些微刺痛感。快感从尾椎骨处迸发，在血管中四散开来，刺激着水晶公的每一寸感官，他羞得想躲开，又想干脆挺腰顶对方的喉口，挣扎良久也没下定决心。  
古·拉哈的口活实在难以恭维，没人教过他如何让男人在口中高潮的技巧，多亏本人聪明好学，浅显实践就抓到了重点。他压低舌头，一边用舌尖抚慰性器上每根血管一边吮吸，并让开路以便茎头无阻抵在柔软的喉口上。茎头撞到舌根时唾液从口腔深处涌出来覆住茎身，温床般柔软，淫靡水流声也立刻从他唇齿间泄出，滑进耳中却如雷霆般响亮。  
嘴中液体越积越多，涎水混杂着爱液充满了古·拉哈的口腔，他艰难吞咽，喉结急促地上下滑动。喉口无意间的抽搐撬开了快感的阀门，一声短促的哀鸣从水晶公唇缝间掉出，钻进了古·拉哈的耳朵里。他稍稍撇眉，睫毛煽动，仿佛在用眼睛微笑。紧接着，猛烈的抽气感从喉管深处袭来，他就这样吸出了水晶公的全部欲情。  
空气顿时安静了下来，只有细碎到不可听闻的呼吸声。水晶公用小臂遮住眼睑，胸口急速起伏着。古·拉哈并未松开嘴，他口中还含着稍软下去的器官，腔肉小幅度蠕动，直到将精液悉数吞咽下去才慢慢抬起头，唇瓣与茎头分离时发一声轻响，好似离别时不舍的亲吻。  
古·拉哈甘之若饴地舔掉粘在唇角的淫液，嬉笑着爬上去讨吻：“这样我们就扯平了。”  
水晶公似乎还没从余韵中缓过劲，声音有些嘶哑：“你这，搞偷袭可是犯规的......”  
“哪里偷袭了！”古·拉哈不满地叉腰，突然扭头往光的所在方向望：“你说，我这算犯规吗？”  
光怔住了，他从未想到自己会成为淫梦的演员，刚想开口回答却发现喉咙似乎被什么扼住而无法发声。然而，那视线并非落在自己身上，而是拐了个弯，落在了身侧不远处。光只得眼看不着片衣的古·拉哈小跑到身边，看到他伸开臂弯将一个人影揽进怀里。房间的光线随即聚集在墙边，照亮了人影的脸庞。光瞳孔收缩，震惊程度不亚于目睹两位猫魅族的淫交。  
那是他自己的脸庞。准确来说，是曾经的自己的模样。凌乱的短发，下颚干净并没有胡渣，皮肤也更有光泽而不似现在这般沧桑。年轻的光同样被夺去自由束缚在墙边强制观看这场艳情戏，此刻正因为无法加入其中而如野兽般低声咆哮着，湛蓝双眸也被情欲倾覆而冒出血丝。  
古·拉哈丝毫未感到惧怕，伸手捏了下野兽的鼻子，打趣道：“等不耐烦了？”  
青年模样的光在安抚下逐渐平静，他委屈地低下头，整张脸都埋进胸肉里，喉口涌出的呼噜声宛如填饱肚子而获得慰藉的幼兽。拂在胸前的吐息与鬓发痒得古·拉哈咯咯直笑，他轻拍光的后颈，默念了句什么，缠在光手腕上的绳索化作莹蓝色的以太余晖，连地面都未触到就消失干净。重获自由的兴奋让光陷入失控，忘乎所以地猛扑想擒住眼前人，古·拉哈怎会轻易落网，他灵巧转身回避绕到光身后，凑在他耳边低语：“别着急，我们两个年轻人总要尊老爱老吧。”  
光受到指引，他站起身，径直走向水晶公的所在处。他刚从激情的巅峰滑下来，气息就被迎面而来的深吻打断，大脑也由于缺氧而一片空白。光的吻极具攻击性，舌尖粗暴撬开贝齿舔舐上颚，着急了还会用牙去叼咬唇瓣，活脱脱就是贪婪不知饱足的猛兽。  
深吻让水晶公的身体起了反应，股间那器物肉眼可见地硬起来，贴在光的小腹上，不动声色催促他快点进行下一步。年轻归年轻，光仍然没有失了礼节，他将茎头抵在入口处，克制住一捅到底的冲动，小心谨慎地发问：“我可以进去吗？”  
水晶公恐怕也没料到他还要获得准许，他迷茫地眨眨眼，回过味后双颊才迟迟染上红妆，半晌后才支支吾吾地答应：“嗯，可以......”  
得到许可，光迫不及待地用虎口掐住膝窝掰开水晶公的双腿，饱满的臀瓣顺势抬高，将那不断煽合着发出邀请的密穴展露出来。光不管不顾地插到深处，水晶公顿时失声叫喊出来，他被顶地向上耸动，几次都燃起逃跑的念头。光又怎会轻易作罢，每当他觉得够不到深处就拖着水晶公的窄腰按回自己的性器上，用胯骨撞击臀瓣在穴道深处驰骋。  
“你想一直看下去吗？”有声音从耳边传来，光才重新意识到自己依然被束缚在墙边，他将视线从交媾的两人身上挪开，看到古·拉哈蹲在旁边，浅笑着打量他的面庞：“还是加入其中？”  
光嗤鼻：“这只是一场梦，你也只是其中一部分而已。”  
“梦有什么不好？”古·拉哈探过来头，吮吻光下颚的胡渣：“寻欢作乐哪还有梦境与现实之分。”  
约束双腕的枷锁应声散去，古·拉哈捧起腕骨递到唇边，用唾液抚慰上面的淤青。仙子的魔法增强了梦境的真实感，腕部的触感让光短暂质疑这到底是梦还是现实。吻顺着腕骨上移，一直落在肩胛处才算结束，耳骨间回荡着一种山崩地裂般的轰鸣，光很清楚，那是理智崩析瓦解的声音。他起身搂住古·拉哈的腰将他按在墙上，手掌将他的蝴蝶骨与水晶墙隔开，还没等古·拉哈做出回应，光就用双臂捞起大腿抱在了怀里。  
猫魅族本就体态轻盈，光颠了颠胳膊，发现怀里人并不比任何重剑铁斧重多少。他想单手抱人，又怕掌握不好平衡闹出尴尬，便挑起眉，语气近乎命令：“抱紧我。”  
古·拉哈不满地嘟嘴，尾尖不安分地摇摆，但心里并不讨厌被人抱在怀里，也怕摔到地上，耍了会性子就顺从地揽住光的肩膀。光确认稳固后腾出一只手，扶住硬而烫的性器挤进狭窄甬道里。先前的扩张让古·拉哈的身体柔软而潮湿，进入的过程并没有过多折磨，光稍微挺腰，分身就顺利碾过软肉，顶在藏匿于深处的前列腺上。  
光正要大开大阖地律动，注意力却被身后传来的声音所吸引。青年期的自己在性爱上并没有过多造诣，他只会发狠地抽插、搅动，动作不得章法，和他平日战斗的姿态一般鲁莽无谋。撕裂感让水晶公有些遭受不住，喘息中夹杂着哭声：“慢、慢点......”  
光倒是听话，水晶公要他放慢就真的停下耸动，用手指拂去他眼角的泪水，无措的如同犯错的孩子：“我弄疼你了？”  
水晶公点头又摇头，他抿着唇，羞涩地错开视线：“稍微、稍微往外退一些......”  
光懵懂地嗯了一声，照吩咐将性器抽出些许，胀痛感立刻就褪去了不少。水晶公宽慰地笑笑，抬手揉了揉光杂乱的前发，继续悉心指导：“再往下一些，不对太深了，在稍浅的位置......唔......”  
“这里？”光边律动边试探着体温。  
敏感位置遭受碾压让水晶公痉挛般抽搐起来，他浑身紧绷，甚至难以说出完整的句子，只有叼住手指以压制升至舌尖的呻吟，胡乱地点点头给予肯定。得到表扬的光眼里都是兴奋，他忘乎其形地加速运动，又想起长者的教导而迅速萎靡下去，一时竟不知如何是好。  
水晶公将一切都看在眼里，他艰难抬起腰，捧住光的脸，慈爱啄吻着他的额头，柔声道：“不要想太多，按你喜欢来就好。”  
扭头甩了眼仿佛小牛犊般横冲直撞的自己，经验阅历都有所提升的光白眼都要翻出来嘞。真是个丢人的愣头青，连这种事都做不好。他在心里暗骂，恨不得现在就冲过去扇他几耳光。脑内正模拟着如何快准狠了结过去的黑历史，一种毛茸茸的触感缠在了腰际，他转回脸，看到古·拉哈满面怒容，恨不得用视线把光掐死。  
“你怎么还有功夫看别人？”他嘟起嘴，不悦地直蹬腿：“吃着碗里看着锅里也要有个限度吧！”  
光抬手挡住拳击，不慌不忙地说：“急什么，之后足够你吃的。”  
剩余的抱怨全被光的顶弄撞碎，一片片吞回肚子里。他与技术青涩的年轻人不一样，速度不快，但懂得了许多让人欢愉的技巧。他双手捧着古·拉哈的腰，不断撞击臀瓣，茎头精准顶在最舒服的地方，不用几下就有淫液从甬道深处溢出来，失禁般打湿了臀缝。过剩的快感折磨着古·拉哈的神经，勃发的前端不停滴水，他想畅快解放出来，光却先一步抓住他的手别回身后。  
“你、你干什么！”他语气中带着哭腔，又因为全身酥软使不上力气，只能任人鱼肉。  
光不动声色地挑眉，他将怀中人的后肩与全部体重都抵在墙上，单手握紧猫魅族细窄的双腕，另一手则箍住性器不让他轻易高潮。“不许碰前面，用后面高潮。”  
这话不亚于性命相逼，古·拉哈瑟缩地垂下耳朵连声求饶：“不行不行，会死的.......”  
光丝毫未被说动，无慈悲地在他穴道内肆虐，还不忘调谑几句：“这不是梦里吗？又怎么会死。”他又将性器向深处送了几星寸，每次都顶在敏感位置上，囊袋早已在臀瓣上留下红印。甜蜜的痛苦逼出泪水，混着汗液浸湿了古·拉哈的脸庞与额发，他呲着牙齿抽气，穴口快速收缩、蠕动，急躁地想榨出光的欲情以结束这场性爱。  
伴随着哭泣，古·拉哈干性高潮了，并没有射精，只靠后穴便达到顶峰。光先前只是想小小恶作剧下，真看到眼泪又当即心软下来，便松开桎梏将他抱在怀里，抚慰起无人问津的前端，哭声逐渐轻下去，继而变成哽咽，最后化作满足的喟叹。  
不远处的另外二人也渐入佳境，年轻的光已经得到要领不再横冲直撞，俯身吮咬水晶公右胸前的蜜点，痴醉地与他交叠成一体。像个吃奶的小孩一样，光轻声咂舌，一个念头在心中萌芽，他抬高声音喊去：“喂，那边的，把他抱起来。”  
嫌弃归嫌弃，那也是曾经的自己，心思间实际并没有太大差别。光拉起躺在地上的水晶公，翻了个身让他背贴在怀里：“这样？”  
光不作答，他暂时将性器退出来，托起古·拉哈，将他推到背面靠在别人胸口的水晶公怀里，随后又插进那片柔软乡中。样貌相仿的两人胸乳相接，乳头彼此挤压，分身也贴在一起摩擦。律动节奏逐步加快，带动性器互相摩擦，每摩擦一下快感就随之波动，器官间热度炙热得仿佛在点燃生命。水晶公与古·拉哈两人十指相扣，一边享受深处的快乐一边唇齿相缠，用舌头侵犯对方的口腔。片刻后两人同时呻吟出声，全身痉挛般剧烈抖动，全部射在了彼此的胸腹上。  
仙子的魔法并非永恒，再美的梦也总会迎来终结。高潮来临时一切戛然而止，光恍惚地睁开眼，视线里是熟悉的天顶，阳光从窗帘缝中钻进来，外面已是正午。敲门声在耳畔回响，强制打断了淫梦，光黑着脸从床上爬起来，打开了房门。  
静待在门外的是水晶公，他看到光惺忪的眼神，发觉自己叨扰了别人的睡眠，急忙道歉：“抱歉，我以为你已经醒了......”  
光打了个哈欠，摆手打断他的话：“怎么了？”  
“不，只是一上午没见到你，有些担心。”  
“只是太累了，睡个懒觉。”光靠在门框上，视线从头至尾打量着水晶公，眼前全是他在梦里淫乱不堪的模样。仙子赠予的美酒还剩少半，此刻正盛在玻璃瓶中安静立于桌台中央。他若有所思地撇嘴，无征兆地问：“你酒量如何？”  
水晶公不解地皱眉：“还算可以吧，如果有需要，大概能喝几杯。”  
光浅笑着俯身，凑在水晶公耳边，暧昧地亲吻他耳侧的绒毛：“菲奥送了我瓶酒，还剩下不少，今晚要不要一起尝尝？”  
水晶公的脸以肉眼可见的速度泛起红晕，他慌乱地搓手，迟疑数秒后深深低下头，双唇吃力地嗫嚅着。光听到他说：  
“好。”   
  
END


End file.
